The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to real time operating systems (RTOS).
Typically, to determine the health of an operating system task, an RTOS provides task timing specific for the task. By analyzing the task timing, the health of the task may be determined, and responsive action(s) may be taken. However, the analysis is typically performed using an offline tool, for example to identify the worst case timing behavior of the task over a period of time. The contemporary techniques, however, fail to provide a real time measurement and analysis of the task during actual use of the task.